


2014! Dean X 2014! Cas/ Apple

by agehachyou



Series: 2014 AU series [2]
Category: Supernatural, supernatural (destiel)
Genre: 2014背景下的一輛車, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Apocalypse, Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Piercings, PWP, Sex In The Kitchen, Top Dean, but they didn't waste food, flour kink, 丁哥和卡斯是對不害臊的情侶, 在煮飯的地方吃著其他東西, 浪費食物不好但他們有好好收拾乾淨, 甜文, 麵粉play(!?)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehachyou/pseuds/agehachyou
Summary: Cas was baking the apple pie in the kitchen, and then Dean came in.Love story in the end of the time.Kind of the prequel to 心酸.小卡在營地廚房烤蘋果派時，迪恩剛好走進來。(2014au時間線下的丁卡，兩人的關係還沒劣化的太嚴重)





	2014! Dean X 2014! Cas/ Apple

Destiel Apple

_ 2014 AU時間線下的丁卡，時間約莫是2011年

_非典型食物play

_聖經臆想有

 

+

 

那是個還不太紛亂的時局，薩姆同意路西法附他身已是兩年前過時的舊聞，但距離人類最終彌賽亞被踩死在滿目瘡痍的玫瑰園裏的結局還有三個年頭。

現在的情況還不算太糟－－但也是差的可以，營地外天天都有人死去，Crotes的感染者在傾頹的瓦礫間伺機而行，只是卡斯迪奧如今不會再醫治任何一個傷者，在他完全失去榮光之後。

城牆外的情勢每況愈下，但他們也不是時時刻刻過著刀上舔血斬殺活屍的生活，譬如現在的卡斯迪奧正用著前幾日盟軍搜到的物資在營地廚房裏哼著歌愉悅地烤著蘋果派。

 

先將摘採而來的蘋果刨皮、切片再燉煮，馥郁的果香瀰漫整個廚房，卡斯迪奧突然有些理解在那遙遠的太古時期，亞當與夏娃不惜被逐出伊甸園也要一嚐的心情。

所有的故事起源自這掛在樹梢的甜美果實，能明辨是非善惡的知識之果，卡在亞當咽喉、讓夏娃飽受妊娠之苦的禁果，天父降下天罰的初衷為的是要他們反省自己所犯的罪，可誰料到千百年後他們竟墮落至此？整個世界都要完了。

卡斯迪奧咬著切剩的蘋果片，斜靠在中島看著烤箱內的派皮因高溫而漸變酥脆，指節間夾著的金黃果肉，讓他想起西元前那顆引發戰爭的金蘋果。只是這次沒有盲眼詩人替他們寫史，有得只是折翼天使陪著人類在這泥淖中越陷越深。

 

「在做派？不愧是我的好卡斯。」  
剛回營地便被香氣吸引而來的迪恩一把攬過看著烤箱內甜點發楞的前天使，在那乾澀卻粉嫩的唇上親了又親，這角度卡斯迪奧的頭扭得有些不適，但他沒有反抗。四片唇兩張嘴一來一往相啃間，迪恩嚐到了整顆蘋果的香氣，分開前還故意吸了下對方的舌頭，見到卡斯迪奧變得紅潤微腫的嘴唇，他露出自孩提時候便存有的慣性壞笑。

「剛在想甚麼？想的這麼出神都沒注意到我回來了。」

「在想些哲學性的問題，例如烘焙和天父造人之間的關聯性。」

「Wow! 喝了幾口酒就成了嬉皮哲學家了？」迪恩誇張的怪叫換來卡斯迪奧翻了一圈的白眼，「所以你老爹在做『那檔事』的時候你們就在旁邊觀摩？嘿嘿那可真『天使』吶。」

「你應該知道亞當並不是透過『性』被創造出來吧。」看著獵人意有所指的邪笑讓他覺得有必要導正下錯誤的觀念，「還有更準確來說，我們是『參與其中』。」

* "No shrub of the field being yet on the earth and no plant of the field yet sprouted,  
For the Lord God had not caused rain to fall on the earth,  
And there was no human to till the soil,  
And the wetness would well from the earth to water all the surface of the soil." 

(「野地無草木，田間亦不生菜蔬，  
只因天父尚未造雨降世，也無人耕作，  
但有濕潤之氣自地湧出，滋潤大地。」)

卡斯迪奧將桌上剩餘的麵團捧在掌心恍若獻祭的羔羊，失去水分的麵粉乾涸在指尖，稍有移動粉末就有如星子般迸出散落在空氣間。

"Then the Lord God fashioned the human,  
Humus from the soil."

(「而後天父掬土造人，」)

低啞的聲線心無旁鶩淺吟著頌詞，用那雙被義人吻腫的唇。半耷的眼讓迪恩無法看清他的藍眼睛反倒注意起過長的睫毛，但大多時候他的目光都停留在時不時露出嘴外的濕潤小舌，畫面既神聖又情色。

"And blew into his nostrils the breath of life,  
And the human became a living creature."

(「自鼻吹入生命之息，  
人類自此始獲靈性。」)

天父的前信使向他緩緩靠近，迪恩難以自持微傾身以迎合卡斯迪奧的高度，在他幾乎虔誠地吻到說著贊禮的嘴時，冷不防被卡斯迪奧大吹一口氣給揚起的麵粉糊了一臉。

"You son of a bitch!"

迪恩氣急敗壞地將大笑不止的卡斯迪奧壓在中島上，洩憤似地對那伸長的頸側又啃又齧，卡斯迪奧如貓科動物般發出滿足的呼嚕聲蹭著獵人暗金色的短髮，將對方穿得有些破舊的上衣拉至臂膀處，向露出的結實線條吹出個讚嘆的口哨。

迪恩急不可耐的一把扯下自己的衣服，卡斯迪奧則趁著空檔扭動腰肢挺起身，雙腳岔開面對他坐著，尚未收拾乾淨的鍋碗瓢盆全散在地上砸出不小的金屬聲響，可沒有人會不識相地闖入打擾無畏領袖和天使的性事。

 

卡斯迪奧微揚下巴瞅著他，像極了渴求主人撫慰卻又不願開口撒嬌的貓咪－－迪恩愛死了這和自己有些相似的小表情，恨不得立刻用跨間的老二把這不知好歹的騷貓往死裏操。

「不再等等？你的派就快好了…」吻著他臉上小雀斑的卡斯迪奧向烤箱揚了下頭，「或許你就能邊吃著派幹著我。」不久前用來歌功頌德的嘴說著下流的情話，濕潤的藍眼睛卻帶有墮天前的天真。 

「主菜甜點一起吃的概念？」  
迪恩解完前天使不合身法蘭絨襯衫的鈕扣後，開始脫他那寬鬆的麻紗褲。

「反正世界都一團亂了，我不介意再弄得更髒，Ouch!」  
屁股被迪恩用力摑了下，嫩白的臀肉立刻浮出紅腫的掌印。

「真該禁止你和那些酒鬼往來，看看他們都教了你些甚麼。」

「酒精和性。但別忘了你也有一份，啊！」

「還頂嘴！」

反唇相譏的下場就是又挨了一掌，疼痛感讓他深吸一口氣但隨之而來的麻癢感又使他咯咯笑著。迪恩在搧完他屁股後兩指便進入擴張，善解人意的卡斯迪奧主動敞開雙腿迎合他，隨著手指進出角度的變化發出如幼崽嚶嚶的細碎叫聲。

坦白說，迪恩挺愛現在這個伶牙俐齒的卡斯迪奧，上一刻若無其事的硬挑他逆鱗，下一秒卻又會溫順的伏在腳邊求饒，墮天前的他可不會這樣。總是一臉悲天憫人又撩人於無形的欠操模樣，迪恩還記得他們剛開始頻繁做愛時，卡斯迪奧活像個漏風的幫浦，怎麼摸、怎麼親都會發出劇烈的喘息聲。（而那距今也不過是一兩年前的事情。）

「再、再來…阿、阿…」  
平坦的腹部因呼吸興奮如波浪上下起伏著，算準時機的迪恩再加入根手指在操出水的後穴中又挖又摳，「迪恩、恩，嗚嗚…痛…阿、阿…」他還大力扯著前天使打在左乳上的銀環，成功讓卡斯迪奧瞬間拔高了呻吟，又爽又痛的刺激讓腿間顫巍巍的陰莖流出更多的前液。

 

天啟時代的卡斯迪奧學會了很多事，而他也學得很快，好比學著適應失去打個響指便能解決所有麻煩差事的能力、學著習慣看透生離死別的的生活、學著如何在這無歡的凶年享受著難能可貴的歡愉，而其中最後一項他學得特別好。他刺青、他穿環，卡斯迪奧和迪恩就像對亡命鴛鴦，尋求感官刺激直到山窮水盡的末日盡頭。

被三指飛快進出輾壓前列腺的卡斯迪奧不知羞恥的大聲哭叫，發酸的大腿根部隨著叫喊聲一下一下地抽動，迪恩在他快被操射時抽出了手指，一時之間合不攏的小穴連帶著外露的嫩紅腸肉興奮收縮，而雙腿大開癱軟在平台上的前天使用帶有哭腔的低啞不斷向迪恩說他還要更多。

很快地綠眼睛的男人就順了他的乞求將勃起多時的老二捅進了被操開的小洞，幸好有先抓著卡斯迪奧的*蜜大腿才沒讓他被頂飛。

「你這飢渴的傢伙…小屁股夾我夾得這麼緊…」  
迪恩壓在卡斯迪奧身上凶狠抽動著性器，兩人如同發情的蛇交纏，喘息與汗水全融在一起，原本沾染在身上乾燥的麵粉因熱氣而變的黏糊糊。

迪恩查覺到陷入狂喜的卡斯迪奧後穴不斷收縮，但又硬撐著死不高潮，猜想他應該是想與自己一起，只可惜自己現在遠不到射精的臨界點。他屈起卡斯迪奧的一條腿用力頂著，又在那憋成玫瑰色的龜頭彈了幾下。

「阿、別、迪恩…嗚嗚…」卡斯迪奧扭著腰躲著迪恩的深插，扯開在敏感處來回刺激的手指，「我要…阿、阿、我想…嗯…想和你一…阿！」話還沒說完精液就從他的陰莖噴出，驟然收緊的壅道飢渴吞食著仍留在體內的性器，迪恩滿意地看著又早先他一步高潮而淚流滿面的卡斯迪奧。

延遲高潮加強了射後的快感，他就這麼大張著腿抽搐了幾分鐘，囁嚅咒罵著獵人該死的持久力，對方則是吃著那顆腫脹高挺的穿環奶頭回了句承蒙愛戴。

 

迪恩退出了自己尚未得到滿足的老二，抓著卡斯迪奧無力的大腿向下拽，「阿…阿阿…等、等一下…」拉扯銀環帶來的疼痛感讓他捂著充血顫抖的乳頭哀號了幾聲，硬逼他撐著軟綿綿的身體挺髖部坐在桌緣處，「不是很想男人的老二把你餵飽嗎，欠操的東西快坐好。」迪恩不稍作休息又將手指直接塞入發顫通紅的小穴，不留情地狠壓在脆弱的敏感點上逼著剛解放的陰莖再站起來，不出一會卡斯迪奧就哭哭啼啼喊著自己又要射了。

硬挺的性器再度插入過度使用的洞口，卡斯迪奧挺著上身將全身的重量全壓在迪恩身上，原本冰冷的金屬乳環此刻染上了他們燙人的體溫。迪恩一手掰開肥美的臀瓣兇猛抽插，享受著上方卡斯迪奧獻上的蠻橫親吻，下方則品嘗甜美小穴被自己操得更開。

他們就像兩頭獸野蠻的做愛，迪恩扣在自己腰間的手臂因出力而繃出壯碩的精實線條，惹的卡斯迪奧伏在他身上吐著一句又一句的低啞喊叫。

兩人的軀幹緊緊貼在一起，卡斯迪奧甚至能感受到藏於迪恩蘊含爆發力的肌肉下的十二對肋骨，迷戀地摸著胸肌旁肋骨的線條，想起了天父曾取出其一創造夏娃，而此刻的他們恨不得將對方壓入自己的身體吸收掉，銷骨鎔形、骨肉相融，看能不能再造出個更好的人。

*"Bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh."

卡斯迪奧扯著迪恩的金髮迫使他抬頭仰望著居高臨下的自己，吸吮乳頭正到興頭上的獵人發出吃痛的怒吼，但前天使只是粗喘著氣陶醉看著男人因激烈性事而汗水淋漓的臉龐。萬世一系的亞當血脈阿，試問有誰不會愛上這美麗的產物？

迪恩惡狠狠地幹著小穴，卡斯迪奧粗魯地啃咬著飽受折磨的嘴唇，像是過了幾世紀之久，迪恩終於在連續幾次的撞擊將精液射入倏然收緊的通道內，意識不清的卡斯迪奧高喊著以諾語達到今天的第二次高潮。

 

噹－－－－－－！

 

還享受著性事餘韻的兩人靠在一起粗喘著氣，被正好出爐的蘋果派吸去了注意力，某種程度上剛吃飽的迪恩又感到了饑餓。

「呃…要吃嗎？」他親了口卡斯迪奧紅通通的臉問道。

「當然。只是我們得先好好清理下才是。」  
全身都沾滿麵粉的裸體前天使指了指杯盤狼藉的廚房說道。

 

2014au! Destiel Apple End_

 

* 英文原文引用自聖經創世紀第二章，中文翻譯參考聖經中譯本與自我文字修飾而成。

*蜜大腿：雙腿猶如蜂蜜一樣，充滿光澤與彈性，性感美麗又誘人。（摘自網路）　　  
　　　　　米沙沙有在慢跑的大腿線條好好吃!!! 

* 取自聖經裏拔完亞當肋骨造夏娃說的話，中譯大多譯為：骨中骨，肉中肉，但覺得原文比較美

**Author's Note:**

> 寫完心酸後一直想寫個2014丁卡的甜餅，  
> 看看兩人關係還沒太惡化的相處模式是怎樣  
> 但寫著寫著好像又不小心的捅了下刀阿
> 
> 食物play(?!) 就是那些黏呼呼的麵粉  
> 想開車但感覺這次又翻車 下次再接再厲
> 
> 然後很喜歡卡吹麵粉惡整丁哥的那段嗚嗚嗚嗚(帶入米沙的臉萌哭)  
> 他那麼可愛，大家快來愛2014不害臊的的墮落卡!!


End file.
